Missing Conversations
by CoolBeans100
Summary: A compilation of short one shots about conversations that weren't in the episodes but could have been.
1. Look after him

**The Coming of Arthur Part 2**

**Gaius and Lancelot**

**"Look after him"**

Everyone was preparing for the upcoming battle to retake Camelot from Morgana and Morgause. The knights were preparing the weapons and Arthur was growing over the battle strategy, while Gwen and Merlin were preparing bandages and other medical supplies for wounded.

Gaius however was heading over to the newly knighted Lancelot, worry written over the his wrinkled face. He knew what his ward was going to do and wanted to make sure that he would be ok.

"Sir Lancelot, could I have a quiet word please?" The old physician asked once he reached the knight.

Lancelot smiled and nodded, "Of course Gaius, lets go over here."

They both walked over to a quiet corner "What is it Gaius?"

Gaius nervously wringer his hands, "I know what you and Merlin are really going to do, I heard you last night."

Lancelot sighed, "You know that we have no choice Gaius. The cup needs to be emptied and Merlin won't change his mind about him being the one to do it."

"I do know that Lancelot, after these years I am fully aware of his stubbornness. What I want to ask of you is to look after him. You and I both know that he cares more for the lives of others over that of his own. I need to know that someone is looking after him because he won't look after himself."

Lancelot put his hand on Gaius' shoulder and squeezed gently. "I will protect him with my life Gaius. I swear to you that I will do everything I can to make sure he comes to no harm. I care for him too much to let him get hurt."

Gaius smiled feeling reassured, "Thank you Lancelot."

* * *

**So this is my first one completed. I have made a list of missing conversations that I will work on but I am willing to take requests first of all I will tell you what I won't do:**

** Slash, I will only do the relationships that are in the series.**

** Mergana, I have never liked Morgana and so would never pair her with my favourite character.**

** Anything that would change what happened in the show, the idea is that these are conversations that could have happened in the episode but just didn't have time or got deleted.**

**until next time :)**


	2. It's not because of your magic

**The Sword in the Stone Part 2**

**Arthur and Morgana**

**"It's not because of your magic"**

"You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind," Morgana told Arthur.

Arthur shook his head and sighed, "Do you really think that you having magic made you my enemy Morgana?"

Morgana raised her eyebrow in disbelief, "Oh don't tell me you didn't turn against me because of my magic dear brother. We all know you would have had me executed had you of known!"

"You really believe that?" Arthur looked hurt at that last comment. "You're my enemy because of what you have done with your magic, not because you have it. I have always loved you as if you were my sister even before I knew that's what we really were. If you had come to me when you discovered your powers, shown me how scared you were, I would have helped you. And I didn't turn against you Morgana, you turned against me before you gave me a chance to react to your magic." Arthur prayed that Morgana believed him and would change her ways but the look on her face told him otherwise.

The witch snorted, "You have always been like our father. Always wanting to please him, to make him proud. Don't give me this rubbish about how you would have helped me out."

"Have you forgotten everything from our years together? Forgotten how I helped the Druid boy escape from Camelot before our father had him executed? Or how when Gwen was accused of healing her father with magic and sentenced to death, how I stood up for her saying how she didn't deserve to die for performing an act of love? And this was before we fell in love so you can't blame it on our feelings for each other. You once told me that I have always been a better man than Uther, it's funny how you have suddenly forgotten that."

Morgana just looked at Arthur with rage in her eyes. She was beyond reasoning with Arthur and blinded by her hatred of their father and need for revenge. "ENOUGH! Don't try to convince me that you are not against my magic, Arthur. I do not believe your lies!"

Arthur looked at her with sad eyes, trying to see the girl he once knew and loved. But all there was now was a cold and bitter witch, "Fine Morgana, but just believe me when I say it's not because of your magic that I fight against you, it's because of the person you have become."

And with that, they went back to the fight. "I'm going to enjoy killing you Arthur Pendragon!" Morgana sneered, stepping back preparing for her attack.

* * *

**I always wanted to see a conversation like this between these two in the show but it never happened :( I hope I did it ok. **

**I wanted to apologise for certain mistakes in the last chapter. I am typing this on my iPad mini which obviously has no Word so things are a bit more difficult to type up. I hope there are no errors in this one.**

**well, until next time.**


	3. I'm sorry

**Another's Sorrow**

**Merlin and Mithian**

"I'm Sorry"

After Gaius had finished patching up her father, Mithian went with the physician back to his chambers. Having apologised to Arthur about her part in Morgana's plan to kill him, she felt there was someone else she needed to apologise to.

Walking side by side with Gaius, she asked "How is Merlin?"

Gaius smiled to the beautiful princess. "He is recovering nicely my lady. He is still a bit sore but Merlin is stubborn and doesn't let these things keep him down for long. Hopefully he is doing as I told him and is resting but I doubt it very much. He doesn't often do as he is told."

They both gave a little chuckle. "Yes, I have heard that about him."

It wasn't long before they reached the door to the physicians chamber and, unsurprisingly, found Merlin up and about preparing dinner.

Merlin looked up at the sound of the door opening, not surprised at all to see his mentor but very surprised to see the Nemeth princess. However, before he could express his surprise, he was the subject of Gaius' famous eyebrow.

"Merlin, you are supposed to be resting! You took a very nasty blow to the head!" He ranted.

Merlin looked a bit sheepish "I feel much better now Gaius, I thought you would be hungry so I made some stew. I promise I will rest after we have eaten."

Gaius just shook his head at the boys stubbornness and informed him that the princess wanted to speak with him.

Merlin raised his eyebrows in surprise, "My lady, what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

Mithian guided Merlin over to the back of the room and said "It's about what Morgana did to you Merlin. I wish to apologise. If I had not tried to warn you of the deception, you would not have been hurt."

"You are not to blame my lady. It is Morgana who attacked me and the fault lies with her and her alone. I don't hold you responsible at all." Merlin tried to reassure her.

Mithian smiled at his kindness. "All the same, I do feel responsible for your attack. You could have died because I chose to defy Morgana who swore there would be consequences for doing so. And for that I am truly sorry."

Merlin wasn't used to royals apologising so really wasn't sure what to say. "Well, if it makes you feel better, know that I forgive you but I still don't blame you. You had to try to warn Arthur and I appreciate that you tried even though Morgana threatened you."

Mithian thanked Merlin sincerely and headed back to the door but stopped before she departed. "You are a good man Merlin, Arthur is lucky to have you as his servant...and his friend."

And with that the princess left leaving a stunned Merlin behind.

* * *

**I hope this was ok? I think the next one will be a Merlin and Morgana one from 4x06. Will try to do it soon but I am a bit lazy and addicted to my iPad apps lol. **


	4. Loyalty

**A Servant of Two Masters**

**Merlin and Morgana**

**Loyalty**

"Don't think that I don't understand loyalty just because I have no one left to be loyal to," Morgana calmly told Merlin.

Merlin had no sympathy for the witch. "And who's fault is that Morgana? You turned your back on those that were loyal to you."

Morgana's eyes darkened dangerously, "You poisoned me Merlin! Or have you forgotten that?!"

"You gave me no choice! You joined forces with Morgause. You were the source of the sleeping spell! It was you or the whole of Camelot. I didn't want to but you betrayed us first and gave me no other option!" Merlin was sick and tired of being made to feel guilty about poisoning Morgana.

"Morgause was there for me! Accepted me for what I am! In Camelot my kind are persecuted! I had to end Uther's tyranny." Morgana was so enraged at Merlin's words.

"I accepted you for your magic or have you forgotten that?! I didn't tell anyone, I didn't hate you because of it. You told me once that maybe magic would one day be seen as a force for good but all you are doing is proving to people the evils of magic!

Morgause used you Morgana! If she really loved you why would she make you the source of the sleeping spell knowing the only way to end the spell was to kill you! Why would she put you in that kind of danger if she loved you as much as you think she did! She wanted revenge on Uther, just like every other sorcerer, and used you to get it!

Don't blame your downfall on me Morgana! Everyone has choices to make in life and you chose to join Morgause and destroy Camelot and betray your friends! It is not my fault you live alone in this hovel, it is yours." Merlin was quite breathless by the end of his rant, his wound throbbing painfully, but he needed to get it out. He had always wanted to say those things to Morgana and just hoped she would take notice.

Morgana had never looked so angry and full of hate as she did right now. "How dare you suggest that my sister used me! I know she cared and there is nothing you can say to convince me otherwise. Sacrifices have to be made at times to ensure the greater good! Uther was a curse upon this land and Arthur is going to be the same. He deserves no loyalty."

"Arthur is nothing like his father and there was a time you believed that too. He has only witnessed dark magic so how is he supposed to know any different! You could have shown him the goodness in magic but you chose to do the opposite. I believe Arthur will be the greatest king Camelot has ever known and I will remain loyal to him until the day I die and nothing will change that!"

They both stared at each other with so much contempt. Both knew that neither one was going to budge on their views and so Morgana continued cleaning Merlins' wound but with much more aggression than before.

* * *

**I feel like I need to defend Merlin because so many people blame him for Morgana turning evil because of the whole poisoning. But if it wasn't for Morgana joining Morgause he wouldn't have had to do it. Morgana made her choice and she chose evil. **

**You may probably disagree with me but its how I have always felt and get all annoyed when I read comments blaming Merlin for what happened to Morgana.**

**I hope I did this ok, this conversation has been in my head for so long it feels good to have written it down.**


End file.
